Saving Tortuga
by Failing Artist
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew return to Tortuga, and find it very different from the town they knew.
1. In Which a Trinket is Found

Author's Note - Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Please read and review - and I could use help with the title! Thanks to JediPati, Lli, and Raya for editing this chapter!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Many people made the unfortunate mistake of believing Jack Sparrow - Captain Jack Sparrow - to be perpetually drunk. This however was most untrue. Captain Sparrow didn't need whisky or rum to give off his typical, more-than-slightly-deranged aura. Of course, being a pirate, he drank anyway.  
  
At this moment, the Captain was drinking from a small - and nearly empty - flask, and running his calloused hands over the smooth wheel of the ship, the Black Pearl. His ship. With a self-assured smirk, the Captain reflected lazily on his good fortune. After entering and leaving his possession several times, the Pearl was finally under his command once again, and what's more, he now sailed with a faithful crew.  
  
Even as he smiled at this happy thought, Jack felt two muscled arms encircle his shoulders. He stiffened, and then relaxed as he realized that the owner of these - lovely - arms meant him no harm. "All is well, my Captain?" Anamaria's smooth voice questioned, with only a hint of bitterness. "What orders?"  
  
"We dock in." He paused, given the mistaken impression that he had not yet thought of somewhere. " . . .Tortuga. We'll just spend one night, and then be . . ." Jack trailed off. He had seen a small, glimmering object floating amid the waves. "Ahoy!" Anamaria's keen eyes spotted the object of his distraction at once.  
  
"Loot overboard, on the port side!"  
  
At this call, Mr. Gibbs rushed to the ship's left side and retrieved the trinket.  
  
With the quirk of a dark eyebrow, Captain Jack Sparrow left the helm to Anamaria's capable hands and sauntered down the steps and onto the deck, his hat at a jaunty angle.  
  
For there's little a pirate loves more than treasure . . .  
  
_____________________  
  
Jack stood in front of Gibbs, watching as the mate examined the trinket. The Captain struck one of his foppish poses, and pressed his hands together as if in prayer. After being ignored for nearly a minute, he smiled in mock-tolerance. "Mr. Gibbs."  
  
Gibbs looked up, startled. "Ah, begging your pardon, Cap'n."  
  
Another long pause.  
  
"Give it to me, ye scurvy dog!"  
  
The object was small and round . . . a button. "Surely it'd sink . . ." Tossing it up in the air and juggling it along his fingers for a moment, Jack realized that it was hollow, and made of pyrite, not gold. On the button was etched a small coat-of-arms-like symbol - a foil crossed over a rifle, with a rising sun in the background. Norrington. It was just like the pompous fool to put his crest on his very buttons. And just like him to make them costly only in appearance.  
  
"All hands to me!"  
  
Captain Sparrow leaned against the mast as the crew gathered 'round him. "Now mates. Norrington's after us again, so we'll make for Tortuga swift as . . . as a Pirate from the guard, and find out if he's been seen."  
  
"Why should he worry us? No ship's faster than the Black Pearl!"  
  
This comment roused a ragged cheer from the crew.  
  
"No, love. But as Pirates, it's our," he paused for effect. "Our solemn duty to rid the Seven Seas of this threat to piracy."  
  
Another cheer.  
  
"To Tortuga!"  
  
"And Freedom!"  
  
"And to Davy Jones' with the law!"  
  
"Huzzah!" 


	2. In Which Capt Sparrow is Almost Caught

Author's Note - Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Thanks for the reviews, you're darlings . . . hope you enjoy the next chapter, beta-ed by JediPati.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jack swaggered onto the docks of Tortuga, taking in everything from behind heavy-lidded, kohl-darkened eyes. It was immediately apparent that things had changed since his last visit, when he had been reunited with Anamaria and Gibbs.  
  
"The devil . . .?"  
  
The first noticeable difference was the appearance of soldiers. Jack recognized them as Norrington's officers, and they were not only posted at the docks, but patrolled the city as well. The next was the lack of civilians. Somehow, the streets had been cleared of nearly everyone; the only people remaining were tavern-keepers and other non-pirates, including slightly-more-acceptably-dressed prostitutes and brothel-owners.  
  
Captain Sparrow froze as he saw an officer look his way. It was the younger of those two officers who had been unimportant enough not to merit an invitation to Norrington's ceremony. Beckoning to Gibbs, he whispered, "Get the Pearl out of here. Not far . . . just out of sight and shooting range . . . away from the docks. Leave me Anamaria, and be ready for my call."  
  
Gibbs nodded curtly and strode back to the Black Pearl.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Jack Sparrow! It's Jack Sparrow!" The young man's cry rang out through the nearly silent docks.  
  
Offering his arm to Anamaria, Jack grimaced. "Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Within moments, armed officers surrounded the couple.  
  
"Look, mates." Jack frowned apologetically. "This . . . really isn't worth it for you. It's doomed to end in tears, loves." He flung out his un-engaged arm dramatically, making the soldiers take a step backwards. "And it's Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"  
  
Drawing his sword, he swung it in a wide arc in front of the officers' faces. He then rushed forward into a roll, plucked the gun from the young officer's grip, and spun to face them. "Adieu." Jack bowed low then plunged into the dark water, leaving behind nothing but bubbles.  
  
Immediately half of the dozen-or-so men ran to the place where he'd been standing. The others turned to surround Anamaria. "She's . . . gone."  
  
Indeed, the pirate-dame seemed to have vanished. There had been no splash, were no bubbles in the water behind where she'd been standing, no sign of her anywhere on the docks.  
  
One of the officers sighed in defeat. "Chaps, I believe yet again we have almost caught Jack Sparrow."  
  
_____________________  
  
"She's . . .gone."  
  
Anamaria, who had swung herself beneath the dock the moment the men's backs were turned, grinned at this statement. Now she had only to find Jack. She rolled her eyes, hoping the fool hadn't gotten himself killed in his arrogance. Her worry, though - however cynical - was in vain, for at that moment Jack swam up to her side. Raising an eyebrow at her, he grinned confidently.  
  
His grin only widened with the proclamation from above them. "Chaps, I believe yet again we have almost caught Jack Sparrow."  
  
As the footsteps died away and the guards returned to their posts, Jack risked a whisper. "They'll have sent someone for Norrington. Hurry, love." 


	3. In Which Jack Plots

Author's Note - Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
After emerging, soaking, from the ocean, Anamaria and Jack had gone their separate ways. Anamaria now lounged on a tree branch outside a window in Commodore Norrington's temporary dwelling, listening alertly to the conversation going on inside.  
  
"Sir . . ." a breathless voice said. "He has . . . been spotted . . . at the docks!"  
  
The Commodore sounded bemused and rather bored. "Who has, Gilette?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow, Sir!"  
  
The screech of a chair being pushed back, and a thud as it fell onto the wooden floor. "What?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. I came immediately."  
  
"Well done, Gilette. Now gather four and twenty men and search the city for him. If you find him, apprehend him and bring him here. We must rid ourselves of him if we are to turn Tortuga into an honest port."  
  
"Sir!" Footsteps.  
  
Anamaria slid down the tree trunk, amazed at what she had just heard. An honest port . . . for the Royal Navy? . . .Tortuga? She shook her head. So that was why the town seemed overly quiet, why soldiers patrolled it.  
  
Still shocked, Anamaria hastened to the Faithful Bride.  
  
_____________________  
  
Jack frowned, bewildered. The Faithful Bride hadn't been this quiet in . . . ever. Quirking an eyebrow, he swaggered drunkenly over to a familiar wench. "Giselle, love . . ."  
  
The girl threw him a dirty look and turned her attention back to her ale.  
  
No slap.  
  
Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Giselle, darling . . ."  
  
"Go 'way, Jack."  
  
"Go away? I'm hurt love. Not even a slap for old Jack?"  
  
"There're some what need slapping more'n ye, Jack."  
  
Jack sat down beside her. "Norrington?"  
  
Giselle growled. "Don' even get me started on that bastard."  
  
Affronted, Jack raised two hands in defense. Following the familiar path to the bar, he caught the bartender's attention and tapped the counter. "Drubb! Grog, mate."  
  
Drubb was an interesting case. No one was quite sure where he hailed from [though his accent was an odd mix of English, Scottish, and French]. All they knew, or cared about, was that "ol' Drubb 'as always 'ad the best grog in the Spanish Main, so 'elp me!" The middle-aged man - probably one of the only men in Tortuga not involved in some form of piracy - now addressed Jack.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow! Ye haven't been 'round these parts in an age! . . .Now's I think of it, why are ye here? Norrington 'll be right pissed to see you!"  
  
"So Norrington is here . . . that's int'resting."  
  
"Oh, he's here all righ'! Locked all the honest pirates in jail, that's what he's bloody gone and done!"  
  
Jack's eyes widened. "Has he? Why's that, Drubb?"  
  
Drubb shrugged. "Wants to turn this place respectable, or sum'it . . ." Another patron called from the other side of the bar, and the bartender hurried away.  
  
Jack stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "That's very interesting . . ."  
  
_____________________  
  
"Let me make you a proposal, love." Jack smiled winningly at the blonde, showing several gold and silver teeth. "You make as much trouble 'round here as you can - seduce an officer, drug the ale . . . whatever your pretty little mind comes up with - and I . . . I shall get you your slap for Norrington. Eh?"  
  
Giselle gave him a measuring, wary look, the effect of which was somewhat spoiled by her drunkenness. "'Ow do I know you can do it?"  
  
"Lass! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He leaned toward her and half- smirked. "Leave it to me."  
  
Giselle snorted and rose from the table. Swinging her hips and pulling her blouse yet lower, she ambled tipsily over to the officer standing guard outside the door. Laying a hand on his chest, she murmured, " 'Ello, gorgeous . . ." 


	4. In Which Norrington Takes Action

Author's Note - Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Thanks for the reviews and criticism, and please keep it up!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Commodore Norrington fancied himself to be a very patient man. He dealt daily with foolish officers and argumentative townsfolk - not the least of which was that ornery blacksmith, Turner. A good man . . . a well meaning man, if not always one who did the right thing. William Turner, however, was getting on the Commodore's nerves. First of all, the fact that he had blatantly broken the law, and gotten away with it. Well, that could be pardoned, Norrington supposed, as he meant no harm in it. Secondly, having the audacity to fall in love with - and become engaged to! - Miss Swann. She seemed to love the boy, though, so Norrington found it in his heart to forgive that as well. What Norrington felt unable to forgive was Turner's friendship with Jack Sparrow - the last real pirate in the Spanish Main.  
  
The Commodore had often looked back upon the day of Sparrow's hanging and wondered why in hell he'd done what he had. Why not go after the Black Pearl immediately? Why not catch Sparrow, hang him? With a bitter laugh, Norrington shook his head. He was growing soft.  
  
Now, however . . .! Now, Sparrow was in Tortuga, and having the pirate mock the Commodore with his presence was unbearable. Steps had to be taken to prevent Jack Sparrow from escaping.  
  
"Sodburough!"  
  
A young officer entered the chamber immediately. "Yes, Commodore?"  
  
"Have posters made offering a reward for the capture of Captain Jack Sparrow and any of his crew."  
  
The youth nodded and made to leave, but Norrington spoke again. "Wait . . . have the posters say 'Jack Sparrow'."  
  
"No 'Captain', Sir?"  
  
"No . . . no Captain."  
  
_____________________  
  
Anamaria glared pointedly at Giselle, and entered the Faithful Bride. "Easy to see how faithful she is!" she muttered. Standing there with her arms around that officer . . . how dare she? This was her town they were destroying too! "Turncoat!"  
  
Catching sight of Jack, the pirate lady stomped over to him. "You see your Giselle now? With that knave! Why . . ."  
  
Jack shook his head frantically and put a finger to his lips, finally clapping a hand desperately over Anamaria's mouth. "Shh! She's on our side . . ."  
  
Struggling away from him, Anamaria frowned. "All right, then . . . Captain," she said resentfully.  
  
"Anamaria . . . did you see Norrington?"  
  
Jack's companion sat in sullen silence.  
  
"Oh, come on, love! Did you see him?"  
  
Shaking a finger in his face, Anamaria spat, "Why should I tell you? You stole my boat, you sat drinking in a tavern while I did your work for you, and now you do not even tell me what you found out while I risked my life at Norrington's!"  
  
Jack looked at her with hurt, brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, you are infuriating! I shall tell you after you tell me."  
  
"Flattered, love, I really am. I heard but one thing, one thing only." Jack paused, and his eyes grew hard. "They've locked away all the pirates."  
  
A short silence, and then -  
  
"The bastards."  
  
_____________________  
  
Anamaria and her Captain left the Faithful Bride more or less reconciled. Jack made a mental note, however, not to trust the pirate woman utterly - though loyal and hardworking, she was still bitter about the loss of her boat; that he could see clear as a parrot in the sun. She had told him all she'd heard at Norrington's, but it soon became evident she'd missed vital news . . .  
  
Jack tore down the Wanted poster and read it, rolling his eyes. "How many times, Norrington? Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Perhaps we shall have to pay the good Commodore a visit," replied Anamaria tartly, snatching down another poster and tearing it to shreds. 


	5. In Which Will Daydreams

Author's Note - Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Thanks a lot to JediPati for the editing, and to Erin and Alanna for being so supportive and positive ^.^ Read and review, if you please. Some CC would be much appreciated.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Will Turner shaded his eyes with a calloused hand as he stepped into the glaring sun. He loved his craft, but his shop was so dark and shadowed - it often made him long for the ocean, for the merciless elements of the sea.  
  
'No . . . he's a pirate.'  
  
And he was, at heart. Strange, how his ideals had changed in so short a time. From a deep loathing and misunderstanding of piracy. . .  
  
'And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?'  
  
'Never!'  
  
. . .to this unexpected longing for the sea, for the wind in his face, for the freedom.  
  
Will shook his head. Strange indeed.  
  
"Watch yourself, Master Turner," Coram, the butcher, called good-naturedly to Will as the blacksmith nearly walked into his friend. "Something on your mind, son?"  
  
Will smiled apologetically and half-lied, "Elizabeth."  
  
"Ah, the lovely Miss Swann. You've been lucky in love, Will, that's certain. Will you join us for an ale tonight, lad?"  
  
"Thank you. I shall see you then."  
  
The butcher nodded amiably and ambled on down the busy street, leaving Will to his dreams.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Bloody Navy," whined Ragetti.  
  
Pintel groaned and hit him. He'd been stuck in this dank cell for days now, with no better company than his one-eyed mate. He'd no idea what was happening in the world outside, nor did he care, really. He could breathe again. Really breathe, and need to. He could feel the cold, smell the rot and sweat and urine, and he could hear the rats skittering across the floor. He could see his comrades' faces, illuminated by the moonlight coming through the small, barred windows. He could taste the remnants of the poor meal he'd just consumed - the scraps of meat from the nearly bare bones, the stale bread. All of his senses were open and more-or-less alert. And the novelty of this was quickly wearing thin.  
  
On Pintel's other side, Twigg rolled over, mumbling to himself in his sleep. "Kill 'im! . . .Sparrah . . . revenge . . .revenge!"  
  
Pintel smiled nastily. Yes, Jack Sparrow would pay. If ever the pirates escaped their cells, he would be sorry.  
  
_____________________  
  
Meanwhile, Naval officers Murtogg and Mullroy were standing guard outside the jail. 'Standing guard', in the loosest sense of the phrase. They were sitting in a shady corner, keeping a lazy eye on the jail and sharing tales of bravery from their latest - and first - adventure. They, of course, realized that they had been instrumental in the capture of the pirates, and spent long hours 'improving' their epic stories.  
  
All around them, the streets were busy with people of all classes - such was the charm of the colony. The rich, the naval forces, the working classes, and the poor were all living together in this small space, equally unfamiliar to all of them.  
  
Murtogg spotted one man in particular and nudged his companion with a thin shoulder. "Look - it's Turner."  
  
Mullroy looked up and nodded agreeably. "So 'tis. He's in a hurry." "Wonder why?"  
  
The officers shrugged at each other and went back to their activities.  
  
_____________________  
  
Will Turner was, in fact, heading briskly towards the Governor's house. Swann himself had summoned him there, as opposed to Will's usually reason for visiting - his fiancée, Elizabeth. The Governor's messenger had appeared in Will's smithy that morning, and had said only that he was to meet with the Governor after the mid-day meal.  
  
Turning in at the elegant drive, Will tried to banish his nervousness. He and Elizabeth would not be married for quite some time - not until William had sufficient funds and property to support her - but he wanted very much to make a good impression on his future father-in-law. He rather suspected, however, that it was too late for that. 


End file.
